Explosion
by KORIOISGONE
Summary: A warehouse has exploded with Robin inside of it! He gets hurt and needs help but what happens when he recovers?
1. Explosion

**Gotham City 11:00 PM**

 _One of us will have to go inside that warehouse to get the laser gun._ Kid flash thought _I will, besides, it's my city and technically it's my mission too._ Robin thought with a little bit of determination creeping into his voice. "Robin! You shouldn't!" Artemis yelled but when she did, Robin already ran off.

The Team was waiting for him to come out, after a few minutes they got worried. Suddenly, they heard a yell "GUYS! GET AWAY!" Robin called out from inside the building.

They all ran from the warehouse and waited…

 **BOOOOM!**

They heard a yelp and the building was on fire.

"ROB!" KF ran to the building and tried to find his best friend.

He heard a soft groan, it was Robin's, and KF tried to find where the source was and found Robin.

Robin was lying on the ground, face down with a part of the building crushing his leg, _Uh guys? I think I need help!_ KF telepathically yelled out, _What is it?_ Kaldur asked _It's Robin, a chunk of the building fell off and landed on his leg!_ KF was getting more panicked, _We'll send Superboy to take it off._ Kaldur replied, _Okay thanks._

KF checked on Robin, he rolled Robin's body over and noticed that his hair was bleeding "That can't be good…" KF mumbled to himself, there were a ton of cuts on his arm and his costume was ripped to shreds.

Superboy arrived.

"Superboy! I'm over here!" KF yelled across the warehouse, Superboy found him and saw how much pain Robin was in. He quickly lifted the rock off Robin's leg and threw it out.

Robin's eyes suddenly shot open and he groaned a little. "Huh? Dude! You're awake!" KF cried happily, "Can you walk?" Superboy asked, "Maybe…" Robin replied, they both helped Robin up and let him walk on his own, he swayed on the spot, took a step, and stumbled.

KF caught him in time, he could see that Robin was going to pass out any second now.

As Robin slowly passed out, Superboy said "I'll carry him back" KF nodded in reply.

* * *

 **Mount Justice 12:30 AM**

Luckily, Batman was waiting for the Team in the cave, he miraculously jumped at the computer saying _Recognized, Robin B01, Aqualad B02, Kid Flash B03, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Artemis B07._

"Batman? Oh thank god you're here! Robin needs help!" KF yelled, Batman cringed at the sentence, he turned over and saw his son, cradled in Superboy's arms.

Batman went up to him and Superboy knew that he wanted him, so he handed Robin over to be kept in Batman's arms.

"I'll have to take him to the Batcave, you can come but when I tell you to cover your eyes, then do as I say!" Batman said roughly, the Team nodded as they shoved themselves into the Batmobile.

Batman carefully slid Robin into the front passenger seat, laying him down on top of KF's lap, Robin groaned a little because when he slid, it hurt his bleeding head.

* * *

 **Gotham City 1:15 AM**

The Team were half asleep when they reached the Batcave. Batman didn't want to wait for them to wake up or Robin would be in more pain.

He took Robin and went to take care of him.

"Alfred, something's happened to Dick and we need to tend to his wounds." Batman said. "Yes Master Bruce, I will get the medical supplies."

Bruce laid Dick down onto a bed, the wound on his head bled slowly, his masked eyes were tightly closed as another shot of pain went through is body that made him let out a cry.

Bruce put a hand on Dick's sweaty forehead, he obviously had a fever after being in the cold and near fire.

"Master Bruce, here are the medical supplies" Alfred said as he handed Bruce the supplies.

He wiped Dick's wound with a small, wet cloth that made him cringe to the pain, wrapped a bandage around the top and around the right side of his head. Bruce checked his leg, there was a massive bruise on it so he wrapped it up snuggly.

Bruce tended to Dick's wounds while the Team started waking up, KF noticed that Robin wasn't on his lap anymore.

"Hey, um, guys? I think we're here" He said as the Team stared at the Batcave in awe.

* * *

 **A/N: Terrible cliffhanger but I thought this was a little bit too long!**

 **Anyway, review and favorite! I really need one right now!**


	2. Hurt

**A/N: Heya guys! (Again)**

 **I literally love this story (Because I'm paranoid) and I really want to continue with this so here ya go!**

 **Shoutout to my first ever review/ers!**

 **Bright Anarchy and SwemanD47!**

 **Thanks so much for the advice and I took it in and thought about it when I was in bed XD**

 **Anyway I'll quit blabbin' for now!**

 **Disclaimer: If you thought I owned DC or Young Justice, you're wrong, if I did then season 3 would've been out already!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Uh, guys? I think we're here."_

The Team got out of the Batmobile and stared at the Batcave in awe, who knew Batman would own the creepiest, yet coolest place they've ever seen?

"Ah, you're awake, Master Bruce (He didn't care if he slipped up on using Batman's real name) is taking care of Master Richard as we speak." Alfred said as he fixed up his tie.

"Lead the way, er, Batman's butler…?" KF blushed at not knowing Alfred's name.

"Alfred Pennyworth, at your service." He said as he slightly bowed down to the kids.

 _Hey Baywatch? Do you know who this 'Richard' is?_ Artemis thought as they followed Alfred.

 _Uh, that's, uhh…_ KF started "GAH! Richard is Robin's name, Richard John Grayson, aka Dick." KF suddenly yelled. **(A/N: Laugh your head off if you want)**

"O-kay…" Artemis muttered under her breath, "I was expecting a huge reaction from you! Dangit!" **(A/N: I love it when Wally says that)**

They followed Alfred to Dick's bed where Bruce was taking care of him. "Hey guys..." Dick's voice mumbled.

"Omygod!" KF cried as he grabbed Dick and hugged him and Dick pet him on his back to reply and coughed.

"Dude, you okay?" Wally asked "Yeah, I'm fine, just smoky…" The others were getting worried about him.

"I'll send him to his room, you can have lunch when I come back." Bruce said as he carried Dick in his arms, watching out for his overwrapped leg and his head.

The team nodded and stood on the spot for a moment, "Hey, so… Are we going back to the cave?" M'gann asked.

"Nah, let's stay here and help Bruce take care of Dick." Wally replied, "I will show you your room then." Alfred said as he walked to the elevator. **(I dunno what it's called?)**

"Woah…" KF thought as he looked around his room. It was amazingly clean with expensive bedsheets and a huge mirror for the girls. There were about 7 king sized beds in the room and they were clean.

KF drooled as he looked at the massive TV, Artemis elbowed him in the stomach, "Should we go see Robin?" Artemis asked "Yeah, you're right, we should." Wally replied.

"But it's getting late, its 2:30 in the morning and we need some rest." Kaldur said, M'gann yawned and plopped onto the bed, the team copied her and they all drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor 1:30 PM**

Wally was in the middle of dreaming about hotdogs until he heard someone open the door.

"Dick. Is. Missing." The Team slowly woke up but they clearly heard what Bruce had said.

"What?!" They all yelled.

"DUDE! We have to find him right now!" Wally said as he tried to climb out of bed.

"Wally, stop, rushing will not help us find him in time." Kaldur said.

"Yes, the window is broken so we might have to start there." Bruce told them.

 _I just hope he's okay right now…_ Wally thought, but he was wrong, Robin isn't okay at all.

 **The Warehouse (The one that exploded)**

* * *

Dick groaned as he woke up to a foul smell, it smelt like rotten cheese and blood, he was right about the blood though.

There was buckets of it everywhere, and some that looked like his. **(A/N: When his head was bleeding)**

 _Hahaha!_

Dick knew whose insane laugh that was, and he never, ever forgot it…

* * *

 **A/N: (Imitates Robin's laugh)**

 **You guys probably know who kidnapped Robin when you first saw that sentence.**

 **School is in 6 days and I'm super scared of a new school year!**

 **1 Review = Thanks for helping me with this story. (PS I'll give you a shoutout)**

 **1 Fav = You're awesome!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Fears

**Heya guys, I'm back with a fresh new chapter! (Depending on what year it is)**

 **Oh and I did some research and, I just realized that the Batcave has a Zeta Tube XD!**

 **Forget that mistake because I haven't watched YJ a lot.**

 **Tanks for the reviews!**

 **Imma shut up.**

 **Disclaimer: I told you already, I don't own anything but the story!**

 **Warnings: Includes torture, bloody scenes**

* * *

 _ **Hahaha!**_

 **Dick knew whose insane laugh that was, and he never, ever forgot it…**

* * *

"No…" Dick mumbled, out of all the villains, it had to be him.

Dick ALWAYS hated Joker, from the day he first met him, and he knew he was trouble.

"Well hello Robbie! I noticed that you had fun here the other day?" **(A/N: Sorry I don't really know how he talks XD)**

Dick flinched as he looked around the area, he recognized it. It was the warehouse that exploded.

"Don't be so scared! Let's have some fun! It's been a while!" Joker said as he pulled out a crowbar.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor 1:40 PM**

The team looked for clues in Robin's room, it smelt disgusting.

"Hey guys, I think I found something." M'gann said. The others went to M'gann and saw a footprint with a J on it.

 _Joker…_ Bruce thought. He clenched his teeth and fists, he knew what was going to happen to Dick.

"Robin's going to be tortured by Joker!" He spat out suddenly. The others gasped and KF was having an anger fit.

"ARGH! WE DON'T LOOK AFTER HIM PROPERLY!" KF yelled as he managed to flip over a table.

"Calm down, we'll find him before- you know." Artemis said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

 **The Warehouse**

Dick was curled up on the ground. His skin was painted with blood, tears streamed from his eyes, making marks on his cheeks.

Joker continued to hit him with his trusty crowbar until Dick was exhausted and passed out.

"Nightie, nightie Robbie. Tomorrow will be more fun!" Joker whispered in Dick's ear while injecting a bottle of Fear Serum into Dick's arm.

Dick instantly twitched when Joker injected it all in, "Have some happy dreams!" Joker said followed by a long, echoing cackle.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor (Again)**

"There is another clue on the ground over there." Kaldur said.

"Let me see it!" KF rushed to Kaldur and almost Batglared him.

He stared at the clue, it was a slightly crumpled picture of the warehouse, KF instantly KFglared **(XD)** it.

"Let's go back to the warehouse" KF said. The others nodded.

* * *

 **The Warehouse (For the last time)**

Joker was cleaning his trusty crowbar until he heard a yell from the other side of the warehouse.

 _The serum is working perfectly_ he thought as he howled with laughter once more.

 _Maybe it's time to make him my toy, permanently._ Joker thought as he put a little something inside Dick's bottle of Fear Serum.

* * *

 **A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHH I'm evil.**

 **School. Sucked. Big. Ones.**

 **Wish I could be like Robin so I can get whatever I need for school!**

 **My teacher probs has diabetes**

 **Review, Favourite and Follow!**


	4. Wake Him Up

**I have nothing to say.**

 **Disclaimers: I dun own YJ**

 **Warnings: Torture! Bloody scenes!**

* * *

Joker looked for his camera on his desk, he was gonna show Batman what he did to Dick.

He instantly smiled when he spotted the camera.

Joker walked to the door with the camera, Fear Serum and crowbar.

* * *

Batman was preparing to fight Joker, he put his strongest weapons inside his belt so Joker would pay for what he did.

Suddenly, the TV turned on and Joker's face was visible.

"Hello Batsie! I want to show you something!" He said as he howled with laughter and moved the camera onto Dick.

The Team (Who were in the same room) gasped as they looked at the figure who was currently asleep.

"Do you want to talk to him? I know you do!" He held his crowbar in his hand and…

 **SMACK!**

Dick's eyes quickly opened as he stared into nothingness. Then, he looked at Joker and then the camera.

"B-Batman? Is that y-you?..." He struggled to speak as he was feeling nauseous from the Fear Serum.

"Don't talk to him! Or you'll get a smack!"

Dick flinched at the sight of the crowbar as he got whacked on the back.

Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to stay conscious.

"Batsie, you can't have your little Robbie now because he's MY toy!" Joker quickly grabbed Dick's arm and shoved the contents of the 'Fear Serum' into his arm.

Dick's eyes couldn't stay open for any longer, he shut his eyes as Joker hoisted him above his shoulder and slammed him down.

"DICK!" Batman called out from the camera.

Dick's body was a mess, blood came from his old wounds, bruises painted his skin a bluey-purpley color.

"I know you want him, and I can't wait for you to come!" The screen fizzed out as the Team stared at it in shock.

They had to get Robin back, now.

They rushed to the warehouse and bust open the doors.

"WHERE' .SON?" Batman yelled out as he frantically eyed the warehouse looking for his son.

A long cackle filled the room, "Batsie's here? Already? Well, I'll give you my toy, just this once." Joker said as he tossed Dick's unconscious body to Batman.

"Wh- He isn't waking up you bastard!" **(Lollies!)**

"Because he can't wake up- Ow!" Joker was interrupted by a hard blow to his back that was delivered by KF.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to our little brother ya know!" KF yelled as he continued to beat up Joker, then, the team joined in as Batman carried Dick to safety.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

"Doctor Leslie, how is he?"

"We found out that he wasn't in a normal coma."

"What do you mean?"

"He's in a coma where he has one nightmare until he wakes up"

"What do you mean 'Until he wakes up'?"

"I mean, he won't wake up until we find a cure."

Batman and the Team stared at the doctor for a while, M'gann's eyes started swelling up with tears, Kaldur put his head down, Artemis did the same, Conner held M'gann's hand and KF?

He was affected the most.

Batman tried to hide his emotions but he suddenly let it all out, KF cried with him.

All that's left is Dick, who was currently asleep wrapped with casts and hooked up to numerous machines.

Will they find a cure for him?

Will there be terrible consequences?

Will he ever wake up?

Until next time…

P.S. I am working on a sequel, just so you know!

* * *

 **To be Continued…**


End file.
